1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more specifically, to a flat panel display apparatus having a stand member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display apparatus 101, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a monitor body 110 producing pictures and a base member 120 which supports the monitor body and is mounted on an installation place.
To one part of the base member 120 is coupled a connecting part 140 having a plurality of through holes 140a. Screws 130 are inserted into the through holes 140a in the connecting part 140 and screw-coupled to the rear side of the monitor body 110 such that the monitor body 110 is coupled to the base member 120.
This display apparatus 101 is conventionally used while being mounted on a table (hereinafter, referred to a table type), but can be used as desired, by being attached to a wall (hereinafter, referred to a wall type).
To install the conventional display apparatus 101 as the wall type, a user has to unscrew the screws 130 from the rear side of the monitor body 110 and remove the base member 120, and then couple a separate fixing apparatus (not shown) to the display apparatus 101, so that the display apparatus 101 can be attached to the wall.
In the case that the wall type display apparatus is converted into the table type display apparatus, a user has to unscrew the fixing apparatus with a driver and then couple the monitor body 110 to the base member 120. However, from the viewpoint of safety standards, to protect a consumer from an electrical shock and to prevent other problems, the disassembly from the rear side is desirably permitted only to skilled engineers, but not to a consumer.